Secrets
by Bombshellgal
Summary: Tyler and Caroline are happily married with a daughter Cornelia Lockwood. One day while going through her parents old stuff Cornelia finds a picture of a boy who looks a lot like her. She asks her Mom about it but she won't tell her. She then asks Tyler about it but he says it's too painful to talk about. She then goes to her Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Bonnie who tell her the truth.


Cornelia Lockwood looked through some of her parents old scrapbooks. She always loved looking through old pictures of her parents when they were younger. She continued to look through pictures but came across one she had never seen before. It was a picture of a young boy who was probably around seven or eight who looked a lot like her parents Caroline and Tyler Lockwood. She was really curious about the picture. He looked a lot like her parents and looked kind of like her. Cornelia just had to get answers. She went downstairs to find her Mother cleaning the counter. Caroline smiled when she saw her daughter that was the perfect combination of her and Tyler. "Hey sweetie, what you got there?" Caroline asked her daughter noticing Cornelia holding the picture. "Mom I was going through some of your and Dad's old stuff and I found this." Cornelia took out the picture to show her Mom. Caroline's eyes began to fill up with tears as she looked at the picture. "Mom who is that boy?" Cornelia asked her Mom. "Cornelia where did you find that?" Caroline asked. In her voice she wasn't mad but her voice was serious. "I found it looking through some of your and dad's old stuff." Cornelia replied. She didn't see what the big deal was. "Mom I just want to know who the boy is." Cornelia whined. "Cornelia I can't tell you who he is." Caroline said sternly. "Why not." Cornelia whined. "I just can't." Caroline said and now she was trying to desperately hold back tears. "Mom why not?" Cornelia whined. Luckily Tyler Lockwood opened the door coming home from work. "Daddy Daddy!" Cornelia explained as she ran to Tyler. Tyler immediately dropped his bags to the side and scooped Cornelia in his arms. "Hey princess what's up." Tyler said kissing his seven year old daughter. Tyler made his way over to Caroline after he set Cornelia down. "Hey beautiful." He said as he passionately kissed her. "Hi handsome." She giggled as she kissed him back. "Daddy I found this picture upstairs when I was going through some stuff, who is this boy?" Cornelia asked as she began to show Tyler the picture. Tyler was really curious now. But when Cornelia showed him the picture his eyes widened with shock. "Cornelia where did you get that picture?" Tyler asked her his eyes filling with tears. "Mom said the same thing, I just want to know who the boy is!" Cornelia whined as Caroline left the room her eyes flowing with tears." Mom won't tell me who he is so why won't you?" Cornelia whined. "Cornelia it's too painful for your Mom and I to talk about, I'm sorry sweetie." Tyler calmly told her. "Fine." Cornelia grumbled and with that she stormed out of the house to go to her aunt Bonnie and Uncle Jeremy's house to get answers. Cornelia knocked on her Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Jeremy's door to get answers. Bonnie opened the door with a smile on her face to see Cornelia. "Hey sweetie come on in." Bonnie told her. "Hi Aunt Bonnie, hi Uncle Jeremy." Cornelia said as she stepped into their hours. "Hey Cornelia what's up?" Jeremy asked as he entered the living room. "I was going through some of my Mom and Dad's old stuff and found a picture of a little boy and I asked my parents about it and they won't tell me." Cornelia told them as she took out the picture to show Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie and Jeremy were really curious now. When Cornelia took out the picture Bonnie and Jeremy's eyes widened with shock. Cornelia rolled her eyes in annoyance and anger. "My Mom and Dad had the exact same reaction I just want to know who the boy is." Cornelia said angry. Bonnie and Jeremy sighed knowing they had to tell Cornelia. "Cornelia that boy is your brother." Bonnie told Cornelia. Cornelia's eyes widened with shock and confusion. "My brother, what do you mean, what are you talking about?" Cornelia asked confused. "Before you were born your parents had a son named Phillip John." Jeremy explained. Cornelia was shocked. Why didn't her parents tell her about him? "What happened to him, why didn't my parents tell me about him?" Cornelia asked confused. Bonnie and Jeremy sighed. They knew the hard part was coming up. Bonnie and Jeremy looked at each other. "When he was six years old he was kidnapped by Klause." Bonnie told Cornelia. Cornelia's eyes widened with horror. "The monster that tried to kill my Mom and Dad?" she asked them terrified. "Yeah, after he was kidnapped we all went looking for him, your Mom had gone weeks without sleep and was exhausted, your Mom and Dad wouldn't stop until they found him." Jeremy sadly explained. "Your Dad was ok with the lack of sleep but your Mom looked so sick and week." Bonnie told her. "Your Dad told us to take your Mom back home so she could rest and your Dad tried to find Phillip." "But one day when they were looking for him, they found a body." Bonnie said sadly. Bonnie didn't need to say anything else. "Phillip was kidnapped by Klause and later found dead." Bonnie said sadly. "We had never seen your parents so upset, we didn't know if they would be able to move on." "He killed my brother, why?" Cornelia asked her eyes filling with tears. "He tried to get revenge on your Mom for choosing your Dad over him and he wanted to get revenge on both your Mom and Dad." Jeremy said sadly. "After Phillip's death your Mom and Dad wouldn't have any more kids until Klause was dead." Bonnie told Cornelia. "Cornelia, don't be mad at your parents, they didn't want to keep him from you, it's just too painful for them to talk about." Jeremy gently told Cornelia. Bonnie and Jeremy smiled when they thought of the day Caroline found out she was pregnant with Cornelia. "After Klause was defeated your Mom found out she was pregnant with you." Bonnie said smiling at Cornelia. "You're Mom and Dad were overjoyed." Jeremy said smiling. They then heard a door open and turned around to see Caroline and Tyler walk in. "Hey." Caroline and Tyler said as Cornelia ran to her parents arms. "Mommy Daddy I'm so sorry." Cornelia cried. "It's ok sweetie." Caroline told her daughter as she and Tyler hugged her. "Sweetie we wanted to tell you about your brother, it's just so hard for your Mom and I to talk about him." Tyler told her. "I know I'm so sorry for yelling at your and Mommy." Cornelia said sadly. "It's ok sweetie." Caroline said sweetly. "Thanks, Bonnie, Jeremy." Tyler said as he and Caroline scooped up their daughter and headed home after waving goodbye to their best friends. After they got home Tyler and Caroline made dinner for Cornelia and watched Beauty and the Beast with her. It was Cornelia's favorite movie because her parents reminded her of Belle and Prince Adam/ the beast when they first met. After the movie was over Caroline carried Cornelia to bed. "Hey mommy, daddy, I know Phillip's going to be ok." Cornelia told her parents. Caroline and Tyler looked curiously at their daughter. "I know Grandma's taking care of him in heaven." Cornelia said with a smile. Tyler felt tears in his eyes. Caroline felt her heart burst from the sweet thing she heard her daughter say. Tyler missed his Mom so much. She would have loved Cornelia and Phillip. "That's a very sweet thing to say princess." Tyler said happily as he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Daddy." Cornelia said as she hugged and kissed her parents as they tucked her into bed and she fell right asleep as her parents made their way to their bed as Caroline snuggled into Tyler's strong arms. The End


End file.
